A proper golf swing, in which the object is to contact a golf ball, is paramount for success in golf. A proper golf swing, however, is not simple—many different muscles and forces are involved that depend on biomechanics and physics to achieve a desired swing. However, no one athlete has the same body type, and different athletes have different relative strengths and weakness that contribute to a particular motion during a golf swing. Certain aspects of a proper golf swing require certain body movements and club orientations to achieve the proper swing. For example, in a golf backswing it is important to keep the club head down toward the ground and the club head face oriented to the proper face angle. To improve on these aspects of a proper swing, building muscle memory through repetition of a proper backswing is important.
Current sports training devices designed to affect an athlete's swing, however, focus on a single aspect of the swing rather than the entire range of motion. For example, current devices may target one muscle or one specific movement among the many muscles and movements involved in a swing. Thus, current devices may over train certain muscles and under train others, and thus are not particularly effective at training the athlete at the particular aspects of a proper golf backswing based on the athlete's own body mechanics.